Open Your Heart
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic I did for the heck of it. It features Naruto going off to become not a shinobi of the Leaf, but a hero to the world! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Open Your Heart

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone. Listen, this songfic I got in my head when I remembered a song from my Dreamcast, which I still have, game "Sonic Adventures". The song really reminds me of Naruto here, and I hope to make it show.

I do not own Naruto or _Open Your Heart_ from Sonic Adventures. Now on with the songfic!)

Uzumaki Naruto stood at a mountaintop, gazing across the forest to a large village called Konoha. It had been three years his departure, and now he was just leaving the town. Things had changed since he left, and none for the better for him. First off, people still gave him cold looks and the hatred just burned more brightly in their eyes.

Plus, Tsunade had changed as well. Once she saw on how tough and demanding the Hokage job was, she assumed that Naruto would not be fit to be a leader. Sure a top-shinobi but not a Hokage. In fact, she had some other people in mind that would be a more suitable choice to take her place when the time came.

Haruno Sakura was still there, but now she was fixing up to become Uchiha Sakura soon. The pink-haired girl was ecstatic that Naruto managed to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru in time, and the two became close soon after that. An engagement was set, and soon a wedding date. It hurt Naruto bad, but what made it worse was that he got no invitation from either of them.

The rest of the Rookie 9 had become Chuunins, with Lee and Neji becoming specialized Jounins. Ino was seriously close with Shikamaru, Tenten had become engaged to Neji, and also Hinata was now with Kiba. She had gotten over her crush for Naruto, and focused more on the boy who had tried to get her attention. All in all, his friends lives were more fulfilling then his own.

Kakashi was now an ANBU captain, commanding teams of shinobi for A- and S-Rank missions. Sasuke managed to become his second-in-command even without getting training first. He was the talk of the town, and many people held him up in high respect. All in all, Naruto's displays of power, skills, and acts were all left in the dust to most of the people in the village.

The blonde shinobi sighed, once again on his own. Jiraiya had stayed behind in Konoha to catch up on his studies, but it was okay with Naruto. "Well, it seems my dreams are over with. Time to search for a new one." he said to himself as he gave the village one last look before going off. He was now a missing-nin, but he didn't care.

He was free. He was going to answer to no one else save himself. He was his own man. No longer would he have to endure the hatred and taunting of others, nor the heartache of abandonment. As he walked away, he saw an impending storm approaching. It was then that he ran off when it started to rain.

_Thunder, rain and lighting_

_Danger, water rising_

_Clamor, sirens wailing_

Its such a bad sign 

As he ran through the forest, he thought on how he was going to survive. He had lived on his own before, but he had the Third's help. Now, he didn't even have that luxury. 'Ah, screw it. I'll just get a temporary job somewhere, earn enough cash, and then be off on my own. From now on, I go where the wind takes me.' he thought as he continued to go west towards Wave Country.

_Shadows of dark creatures_

_Steel clouds floating in the air_

_People run for shelter_

What's gonna happen to us! 

As he ran, he conversed with Kyuubi in his mind. A long time ago, he met Kyuubi and saw that it was a girl. The two started out rough in the beginning, but thankfully they warmed up to each other and Naruto found out why Kyuubi attacked the village all those years ago.

The Leaf shinobi invoked her wrath when they attacked her lair and killed her three demon kits. She was desperate for revenge, but alas it was in vain when the Fourth sealed her away. Luckily she ended up in a vessel that understood her and beared her no grudge.

"What's going to happen now, Naruto-kun? You are going to be labeled a missing-nin soon, and have Hunter-nins after your hide." she told him. Naruto just gave off a fox-like grin and answered that now he (or they) would take things one day at a time. He was going to still be a shinobi, but in his own way.

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake_

_I see the chaos for everyone, Who are we, what can we do?_

_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_

Yours is filled with evil and mine's not. There is no way I can lose 

Kyuubi smirked back and offered to teach the young man of the demonic jutsus. Naruto was still eager to learn new jutsus, and he took it. However, Kyuubi conditioned that he would learn one of them to perfection and not get seduced by their evil properties. When that was done, he would then learn another jutsu.

Naruto agreed to those terms. The female fox loved Naruto for who he was, and didn't want him to be tainted by the evil outlook that many of the demonic jutsus had. But for now, that would wait.

_Can't hold on much longer- But I will never let it go_

_I know it's a one-way track- Tell me how long this'll last_

_I'm not gonna think this way- Nor will I count on others_

_Close my eyes and feel the burn- Now I see what I gotta do_

OPEN YOUR HEART, ITS GONNA BE ALL RIGHT 

In a few days, Naruto made it to Wave Country. The town was more lively then when he last visited, which was pretty long. What really surprised him was the name of the bridge, the Great Naruto Bridge. When he arrived in town, a statue was set up in the middle of the busy place and it was of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Of course, his figure was built a bit more majestically then the rest.

"I see you are admiring our town heroes, sir." a voice called from behind. Naruto spun around and was facing Tazuna, but he looked different then before. He was decked out in expensive robes, which looked made him look better then the other outfit he had on.

The old man took a good look at Naruto's face, and was shocked to see that the great hero himself had returned. "N-Naruto! Is that really you!" he exclaimed. The blonde shinobi gave him the trademark fox-grin, and coming behind Tazuna from around a corner was Inari and Tsunami.

_Ancient city blazing_

_Shadows keep attacking_

_Little children crying_

Confusion, hopeless anger 

The powerful shinobi found himself at Tazuna's house, which was now much larger and expansive. Inari was delighted in seeing his friend/hero return, as was Tsunami. In fact, the whole village was in awe at seeing their hero return.

Naruto was sitting down at a table enjoying a hearty and filling meal with the family, and he heard Tazuna tell him the story on how the town become more enriched. When Naruto and his team left all those years ago, the town was still in a rut and bandits kept attacking. But, now they had the courage to fight back and face the future.

"The bandits soon left and our economy with other villages started to grow and flourish. Sick people were made well by the doctors, food become more available, and more people took up more professions. We owe you a great deal, Naruto-sama." Tazuna finished his story.

_I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy_

_All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way_

_Repeat_

OPEN YOUR HEART… AND YOU'LL SEE… 

Naruto was glad to see that this town was thriving and healthy due to him and his former team. Inari asked why he was back in the Wave, and that is when things got more somber. The blonde told them that he had left due to the village and his former friends deserting him, and his dream to become Hokage shattered.

Tsunami quietly asked "What will you do?" Naruto took off his forehead protector slowly, and held it up for all to see. "My answer is this, Tsunami-chan. I will no longer be a shinobi of the Leaf. Rather, I'll be a hero to all." He then dropped the forehead protector to the ground, signaling that his old life ended.

"From now on, I'm just Naruto. I'll get recognition like I dreamed of, but not just in Konoha. I'll be recognized all over the land! I'll protect the weak and helpless my own way, just like I did before." he stated boldly and loudly. Tazuna approved of this, for now in his eyes Naruto was a man.

_If it won't stop, there will be no future left for us_

_Its heart is tied down by all hate, gotta set him free_

_I know it's a one way-track- Tell me how long this'll last_

_Close my eyes and feel the burn- Now I see what I gotta do_

GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE! 

Epilogue

Eleven years has passed since Naruto's permanent departure from Konoha. The Leaf Village was just not the same after the blonde shinobi left. Tsunade was really hurt that Naruto left without saying goodbye, and sent Hunter-nins after him to RETREIVE him back. Alas, all the Hunter-nins she sent came back sporting bruises from head to toe. Busted up, but alive.

Sasuke and Sakura lived out their lives in peace, and had children of course. The Rookie 9 also had families of their own, but one thing rose above all else. Their children were hearing stories of a man who was a hero to the rest of the world, who protected the weak and innocent from evil nins and boss lords.

They were starting to admire this hero, especially the little girls. This hero had traveled all over the world, becoming stronger and saving people's lives from missing-nins and bandits. He had blonde hair, three whisker marks on his face, deep blue eyes, and having a heart of gold. His name… Naruto.

_Repeat_

OPEN YOUR HEART, ITS GONNA BE ALL RIGHT 

(Author's Notes: Silly I know, but I just felt like writing this. Please be gentle in criticism. If any of you would like to continue this, or at least make a story on how Naruto becomes a hero, be my guest.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

What I'm Made Of

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, it seems that some of you really like my songfic. Well, here is something extra for all of you. This takes place in between the timeline of the epilogue of the first chapter, when Naruto is 18 years of age.

I do not own Naruto or _What I'm Made Of_ the theme for Metal Overlord from "Sonic Heroes". Now, on with the songfic!)

Naruto was at the edge of Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow), bundled up in warm clothes and useful headgear that he purchased earlier in a small town that was located at the border. He had grown considerable, now equal in size to Jiraiya. His blonde hair was as golden as the sun, and his body was well defined and muscular. It was a mix between a bodybuilder and a strong swimmer.

The young man sighed, remembering his adventures that he had at Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth), Ami no Kuni (Land of Rain), Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass), and Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). He had been helping people and saving villages, similar to how he helped the people in Wave Country. He had fought powerful and skilled thieves, assassins, thugs, and missing-nins. The Hidden Villages hailed him as a hero and role model, and he felt very proud to help them out.

Of course, some of those that gave him a hard time were ANBU and Hunter-nins sent by Tsunade. Among the ranks were Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji. These skilled shinobi gave him an extremely rough and tough fight, but all got their butts kicked in the end. Thanks to Kyuubi's healing abilities, and both of their chakra, he was able to hold his own against his former allies.

Some of the grateful citizens of the villages gave him scrolls on various techniques, all of which were versatile and all-around useful. Naruto thanked them all, and made sure to put the scrolls and techniques to good use. His skills were increasing greatly, but he was only at mid-level jounin at the moment.

Naruto came back to the present and decided to go visit someone up at the Land of Snow, a woman whose life was changed because of him. Her name was Princess Yuki, a real princess who also went under the name of actress mega-star Fujikaze Yuki. "Heh, it's been so long since I last saw her. I hope she remembers me." the blonde said to himself.

He started to trudge through the snow and sleet for six hours until the storm started to let up. Soon, the storm disappeared altogether and all left was bare rock. He noticed as he walked that it started to get warmer, and slowly took off his winter clothes.

He was now in his regular wear, which consisted of a black/orange robes that were similar to Jiraiya's but the difference was that his actually regulated a presence that made him look strong and tight while his old sensei was just for flash. It was made by the people of Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village) when he disposed for them two powerful missing-nins that were part of Akatsuki.

Kyuubi pointed out that the rock formation indicated that they were in a canyon, which they walked in for three hours until they came to the exit. What they saw took Naruto's breath away. 'I knew I was expecting a small town, but not like this.' he thought.

A small, but prosperous village was situated near a large, familiar circular stone setting. The ground was of fresh, bright green grass and flowers of many colors and kind were sprouting up around the countryside. It was a vast difference to the harsh winter landscape that Naruto just came out of. He walked slowly towards the village, still taking in the wonderful sight that was before him.

When he reached the Yukigakure no Sato (Hidden Snow Village), he was greeted by small children who had heard about his exploits. Tiny girls and boys cheered and clamored around him, just glad to meet the legend they all heard about. Naruto's nature was usually calm and a bit unnerving, but only in battle. He was actually playful and gentle with the little ones.

He laughed as the kids hung onto his clothes, arms, and legs to get some free rides. The adults that saw the display smiled and waved at the young man. Naruto really felt good when he saw their looks of approval. "I see you have changed much physically, Naruto-kun. But you haven't changed on the inside." a familiar voice called out.

Everyone, including the children, became quiet and turned to where the voice came from. Naruto saw that it was indeed the princess, whom he rescued and changed a long time ago. Her beauty had only enhanced during the years, and the royal robes that she was wearing made her look heavenly in his eyes. A warm smile was on her lips, and a certain quality gleaming in her eyes.

"Princess!" Naruto exclaimed. He quickly but carefully detangled himself from the kids and went to her. "Nice to see you again. I see you are still okay even after all this time." Princess Yuki was very glad to see that young boy that had saved her life, and changed it for the better.

The woman nodded her head and said "Come, let's talk at that hotel over there. I want to hear all about your adventures." She pointed towards a small, but quaint hotel to her right. Naruto agreed and followed her there, the kids not far behind. Some of the adults followed as well, wanting to hear a hero's tale.

Naruto sat in the dining area with the princess, drinking some tea that was on the house thanks to the owners. Yuki was across from him drinking some water. "Naruto, can you tell me first on why your teammates aren't here with you?" she asked. Naruto's face then became neutral and stoic.

"They're back in Konoha, living the ideal lives they all dreamed of." he answered. The princess, and the people around them, was very surprised at the bitter tone. "Look, all I can say is that no matter what I did to prove myself to them, they turned a blind eye. I left to see what my place was in this world, and let's leave it at that."

A little girl asked, "Did you ever see them again?" Naruto smirked and answered that he did meet them again, but it was under certain circumstances. An elder gentleman inquired, "Did you have to fight with them?"

Naruto then started to tell on what happened just a few weeks ago:

_The strong blonde fighter was roaming around the countryside of Kaze no Kuni, after visiting Gaara and his siblings. Some time ago shortly after he first departed from Konoha, the Akatsuki managed to capture his sand demon Shukaku and that nearly ended the boy's life. Thankfully, an old woman named Chiyo saved his life by sacrificing her own._

_Naruto was able to take down the Akatsuki members all on his own, with a lot of help from Kyuubi. He and Gaara managed to keep in touch, and now he was just roaming the countryside just for the heck of it. He was wandering all day until a kunai with an exploding note attached to it landed near his feet. Thanks to years of practice, he leaped out of the way before it exploded. Sand was thrown into the air, causing visibility to be limited._

_However, Kyuubi taught Naruto a new technique called the "Aura See-through". It allowed Naruto to see not chakra, but auras and it came in handy when one had to see through obstacles. Naruto used the technique and saw four distinct auras. The sand started to clear and when it did, he deactivated his eyes._

"_I see that the old lady sent you four again. Nice to see that Konoha finally has some decent medic-nins if they were able to patch you all up this quickly." he stated coolly. In front of him were none other then Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Kakashi._

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes and stated evenly "Naruto, you are coming back to Konoha with us now. Tsunade-sama wants to have a few words with you." Naruto just shrugged it off, having to hear this phrase before. All four Leaf-nins took up a defensive stance, ready for battle._

"_Old news, you perverted, favoritism freak. Like I said before, I'm through with Konoha! I answer to no one save myself, and I'm not going back to a place that doesn't even recognize my existence or my exploits." Naruto answered in a cold tone._

_Neji replied, "You have no choice, Uzumaki. You are coming back, wither you like it or not." Lee made the first move by disappearing due to sheer speed. However, a surprise awaited them all._

_By reflex, Naruto turned right and blocked a hard kick to his head! It happened so fast that Lee had no time to react. The blonde wanderer grabbed his right foot, swung him around hard, and threw him towards the other three nins. Kakashi and Sasuke managed to leap over the airborne Lee, but Neji was not quick enough and was slammed into the ground by Lee's body._

"_Lee, you have to come up with a new way to attack." Naruto suggested before he dodged an incoming punch from Sasuke and Kakashi. Both were relentless in their physical assault, but the supposed 'Dead-Last' managed to evade all of their punches/kicks._

_Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, hoping to use the powerful Amaterasu on his foe. Kakashi kept pushing Naruto back with taijutsu and ninjutsu techniques, trying to push his former student into Sasuke's sight. Unfortunately for them, Naruto and Kyuubi had other plans._

_Sasuke allowed his hand to be covered in black flames, and in a few moments shot it towards his former comrade. Kyuubi saw the attack, and told Naruto to activate one of his new jutsus. The young man replied okay, and turned towards the black flames. His hands blurred in a series of seals, in a way that rivaled the Fourth's speed._

_The seals were different then the human versions, and it ended up being in the seal of an angel. "Joukai Kaisou no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. The words meant 'Heaven's Reflection', which was strange since Kyuubi taught it to him. The fox-lady explained that she had seen a warrior from Heaven use it on her, and it was something to memorize for future use._

_A sphere of pure white light enclosed around the shinobi, and when the black flame hit it… it was changed from black to pure white! Sasuke and the others were amazed at this development, for they had never seen this jutsu before. It was that, and the fact that nothing was supposed to do that to the Amaterasu._

_The white flames engulfed the sphere, then was shot back straight at Sasuke at double the speed of the original attack! The star student of Kakashi was rooted to the spot in fear, something that he had only experienced when facing his brother Itachi. Fortunately, Kakashi pushed him out of the way and took a hit from the flames. A bit hit his left shoulder, and he screamed out in pain._

"_My jutsu takes your attack, doubles its speed and power, and sends it right back. Don't worry, Kakashi. The black flame's ability was canceled out, but the white flames ability is new. Now your body, from the neck down, will be paralyzed for three weeks and feel as if it were on fire." Naruto explained to the perverted ninja._

'_He's right! My body's going numb even as we speak!' Kakashi thought as a tingling sensation spread rapidly throughout his body. In a few seconds, he couldn't move an inch. Sasuke carefully put his teacher on the ground, and just glared at the young man before him._

"_Try and reflect this, dobe! Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" the Uchiha survivor exclaimed as he unleashed a torrent of fireballs. Cleverly, he hid inside the balls of flames some kunai and shurikens, hoping to catch the blonde man off guard._

_Naruto deactivated the heavenly jutsu, and did something spectacular. He actually reached into the fireballs, pulled out some kunai and shurikens, and tossed them back at a horror-stricken Sasuke! Thanks to Kyuubi and her teachings/training, Naruto managed to handle low to mid-level flames without being burned. Sasuke was pinned to the ground by burning metal, which made him scream in pain. It all took Naruto but a second to go over and punch his lights out._

_Neji managed to get Lee off of him, which was difficult considering he had weights on. The Hyuuga genius saw the entire battle, and was very impressed on how strong Naruto had become since their last encounter. The young man got ready in his 'Gentle Fist' stance, and charged towards his enemy._

_Naruto saw his opponent come at him, and took in a defensive stance. Neji charged chakra in his palms, hoping to use a Juken strike on his heart and lungs. Once again, Naruto had something else in mind. He waited until Neji was three feet in front of him, and let loose a quick but blinding pulse of chakra all over his body!_

_It was a technique that Naruto learned from a Chakra Control master at the Amegakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain). It was brief and temporary, but it would blind anyone who could see chakra and give a boost in reaction time and speed for a few minutes._

_Neji screamed out in pain, and stumbled a bit, missing his target. That was it! Naruto then hammered the Hyuuga Jounin with a series of fast punches and kicks that were more then a blur to the naked eye. Neji was busted up big time before hitting the floor. Naruto gazed down neutrally at his foe before coming back to Lee who got up._

_Rock Lee had worked hard and long to face his rival again, and would not be denied. He charged in at inhuman speed, hoping to catch Naruto off again and use his Omote Renge on him. The blonde warrior charged in as well, but at the same speed Lee was at! Both met with a fist crashing into each other, creating a small shockwave. Both leapt back and kept trading off blows at insane velocity!_

_Rock Lee performed a fast thrust kick at Naruto's mid-section, but he invaded it and delivered a critical blow. Using both fists, and great timing, he pound his right fist into Lee's heart area and his other fist into his back but in the same area where the heart was. It was like crushing together a sandwich together, but it was more lethal to Lee. He gasped and coughed up a little blood. Naruto then ended it with a twelve hit combo to the head, knocking out the Green Beast._

_"Nice try everyone, but not good enough. Thanks for the exercise, but when you wake up… tell the Godaime that I will not come back to Konoha anytime soon. I'm free and I will not lose or give it up." he said to them all before leaving._

Everyone was in awe at what they had just heard. Naruto had just beaten four extremely powerful ninjas, and it seemed to be with ease! The blonde took a sip from his cup, his throat a bit dry from his talking. Princess Yuki whispered "Wow… that was some adventure."

Naruto smiled and replied "It was. I showed them what I was made of, and I'm going to show the whole world too. One day, everyone will see what I can do and will recognize me as the greatest person ever!" The kids cheered at that, and the adults merely chuckled and smiled at his determination.

Princess Yuki stared at Naruto for a moment, seeing not a boy any more but a man. 'Soon, he will become a man among men. I hope that when his journey's are over, he settles down here with us… and me.' she thought.

Naruto looked out the window, proud that his skills were increasing and that his dream was close at hand. 'I'm going to show them all what I'm really made of! I don't care what the people of Konoha think of me any more… I am Naruto, and that's that!' he said to himself.

_I don't care what you think_

_As you turn to me,_

_Cause what I have in my two hands_

_Is enough to set me free!_

_I could fight the feeling_

_To resist it over time_

_But when its just too much to take_

You sneak up behind me Is it me, you say, you're looking for 

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for… here for…_

_((Chorus))_

_((Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you what I'm made of now…))_

_Like a million faces_

_I recognized them all_

_And one by one they've become_

_A number as they fall_

_In the face of reason_

_I can't take no more_

_One by one they've all become_

_A black mark on the floor_

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store… have in store…_

_((Repeat Chorus))_

_You can take another lifelong try_

_You take another try…_

_((Repeat Chorus))_

(Author's Notes: How was this little number? I hope you all enjoy this songfic, and the fight. If you have any more songs from Sonic games that would be good with Naruto's situation, let me know.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

A Hero Lies In You

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello everyone. College is off so far, so I'm going to take the time to update any and all important fics. Starting with this one.

Darien: We hope all of you have enjoyed our work so far. DJ has a request though. He would like to see a Naru/Ino/Ten fanfic that follows some certain principles.

DJ: The fanfic has to follow what the song in here is about. I have listened to many inspiring songs, and this from Mariah Carey is one of them. For indeed, a hero lies within us all. For Naruto, he is one and yet no one seems to care. I would like to see Ino and Tenten remedy that mistake.

I do not own Naruto or _A Hero_ by Mariah Carey. Now, on with the fanfic!)

Eleven years has passed since Naruto's departure from Konoha. So far as of now, the days have been peaceful in the shinobi world. Orochimaru and his curse-stricken lackeys were defeated by Konoha forces, and the Akatsuki organization were beaten into the ground. Of course, it would have been possible without the hidden help of one Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde powerhouse had weakened the groups considerable, especially by defeating four formidable fighters from the Akatsuki group. Itachi was, of course, defeated by his brother.

However, Konoha was far from good as of now. Due to the other nations hearing about Naruto's departure and the reason why all those years ago, they had reduced trade to the village by one-fourth of its usual goods. And the lords of the countries started to hire other shinobi from various villages more often then the Leaf. The Hidden Village was still in operational order, just not in the way it used to be.

Now, chaos was reigning in the shinobi world. Why? It was not due to demons, power-hungry ninjas, or dangerous organization. No, it was due to this… learning that Naruto, the golden-haired hero of the entire planet, was settling down in Sun Country. Kages from Hidden Villages, lords of all lands, and certain princesses of royal blood were going to where he was. To them, an alliance with the talented warrior (sorry, but it sounds more worthwhile then shinobi) was worth anything they had.

Tsunade was heading towards the same location herself, Shizune and her apprentice Uchiha Sakura in tow. The blonde was still furious that Naruto did not come back to the village all the times she tried to call him back, and that he made her shinobi look like armatures. However, she was still glad that he was safe and making a name for himself. 'The Fourth would be very proud to see that you are now a hero, Naruto.' she thought.

Sakura was still fuming, angry that Naruto once again showed up her 'beloved husband Sasuke-kun'. "The big jerk…" she muttered to herself. Shortly after Naruto left, Sasuke was the talk of the town and received promotions within the ranks. He was now lined up to be the next Hokage, but then things started to go downhill. People who came to the village from various others started to talk about the 'blonde idiot', on how his heroic acts and amazing skills saved their land from destruction. In a span of five years, her husband's rank within the shinobi world was 2nd place. The one at the top was Uzumaki Naruto.

Shizune was happy on seeing the blonde hero. She heard so many things about him, and despite the fact that he was no longer with Konoha, she was glad that he's life was on a better track. As they were traveling down a dirt road in a armored carriage, they all saw other carriages coming down to meet them. One had the emblem of the Snow Kingdom, inside was Princess Yuki. Another had the emblem of Greenery Country, inside the compartment one Princess Haruna. Many had come from far away lands to see the hero.

"I still don't know why so many are coming to see him. I mean, this is Naruto we're talking about here! He's done nothing special." Sakura told her superiors. Tsunade and Shizune sighed at the same time. Sakura was jealous and angry at the young man for obvious reasons. Shizune pointed out "Maybe in your view, Sakura-san. But Naruto-kun has proven himself a hero not only to others, but also to himself."

The medic nin could only imagine what Naruto's life was like when he was little. According to the reports and files she had seen taken from when Naruto was only about six or so, his life was extremely harsh and unforgiving. The only light in his eternal darkness was Sarutobi, but even the Third was too busy to really notice him. So, he had to hold on his own and make it to when he was now what she knew he could be. A hero.

_Hmm… _

_There's a hero _

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Of what you are _

_There's an answer _

_If you reach into your soul _

_And the sorrow that you know _

_Will melt away_

Soon, their destination was within sight. Naruto had chosen a wide-open field, the grass a deep emerald green and well cut to boot. The house was adequate enough to cover a good portion of the property and was simple in design. It was situated on a small hill that oversaw the rest of the country, a breathtaking view of a large lake and the forests surrounding it.

In addition to the home, a dojo of sorts was erected across from it. It was of average size. All in all, the entire property was in good condition. It was the kind of place that many adults would love to either retire at or raise their children in.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

Upon arriving, along with all of the other envoys from all around the globe, the representatives from Konoha got out and went towards the front entrance. "Hello Sakura-san, long time no see." Princess Yuki stated neutrally towards her. After learning about what happened to Naruto, the princess decided to act formally and neutrally to the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura formed a tight smile and bowed slightly to the dark-haired beauty.

"So, how do we let ourselves be known?" Tsunade inquired. She got her answer when they heard yelling in the dojo area. The Fifth Hokage, Shizune, the Princess of Snow, and the Princess of Greenery shot towards the area. The other envoys followed after them. Sliding the door open, they found Naruto doing some katas without a shirt on. Needless to say, many of the ladies were starting to become hot and bothered. And we all know why.

_It's a long road _

_When you face this world alone _

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold _

_You can find love _

_If you search within yourself _

_And the emptiness you felt _

_Will disappear_

Naruto was doing a complex kata, an advanced form of taijutsu. He was bending and flowing with grace despite the muscles he had. He did not see or hear the guests coming into the dojo, for he was lost in the art. He was punching, kicking, dodging with grace that was unbelievable. While he was fighting an invisible opponent, the girls found a spot on the dojo sidelines to see this action out.

Sakura could not believe what she was seeing. 'This hunk of a man can't be that dead-last Naruto! He just can't be!' she thought. The last time she saw Naruto was so long ago, and she believed that he didn't change much. But he did. He was now a handsome, well-built man that seemed to handle anything that was thrown at him. It was very shocking to her.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

Naruto was breathing hard after he finished his kata, and was startled when he heard clapping. He turned to see that he had gained an audience. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked. Even though he had seen horrible events in his lifetime, he still had an innocent look in his eyes. Princess Yuki and Haruna giggled a little in seeing his clues face. Tsunade chuckled seeing that Naruto was still the one she remembered all those years ago.

"Naruto-kun, we have all come hoping to have a talk with you." Haruna spoke up. The other envoys nodded their heads at this. Naruto went to the side of the dojo, grabbed a towel and cleared his face of sweat. "Okay then, follow me into the home. Make yourself comfortable while I go change." the blonde hero stated before walking towards the main house. The party followed close behind.

_Oh, oooh _

_Lord knows _

_Dreams are hard to follow _

_But don't let anyone _

_Tear them away, hey yeah _

_Hold on _

_There will be tomorrow _

_In time _

_You'll find the way_

When they all came in his house, the envoys were surprised to see that it was well furnished. "The young man must have made quite a lot while doing heroics on the side." an elder man spoke up. Tsunade saw the reason for that. Naruto had been doing a lot of good deeds for a lot of people, so he must have gotten rewarded by grateful citizens and lords/ladies.

Naruto came back down in simple attire, which made some of the women drool. Inner Sakura did as well. Naruto sat down in a loveseat and inquired "So, what do I owe the honor of all of the lords, Kages, and royalty in my humble home?" He took a brief glance at Tsunade, feeling a pang of hurt upon seeing her, Sakura, and Shizune.

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on _

_And you cast your fears aside _

_And you know you can survive _

_So when you feel like hope is gone _

_Look inside you and be strong _

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you _

_That a hero lies in you _

_Mhhh… _

_That a hero lies in you_

Naruto was listening now to the hundreds of proposals that were given to him by the various envoys of many different countries, villages, and towns. He was surprised that all of them came this way just to gain an alliance with him. He looked at the direction of Tsunade and her two escorts. 'So much time has passed, yet they still look the same.' he thought. So many bad memories came up in his mind, all in his early childhood.

'Still, I've survived. I went on my own and I'm still here. Kyuubi and a whole lot of others believed in me, and I became the hero I am today.' he concluded. He put his attention back to the others, feeling that all he had gone through… all the darkness he had seen and conquered… it was all worth it.

(Author's Notes: We hope you have enjoyed the finale. Any of you who wish to continue this or start a fanfic that is a branch to this, go on ahead. You have my blessing.

Darien: So, in your opinions readers, what do you think Naruto will do? What do you think his guests will do?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
